No Surprises?
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack and Ianto realise they love each other, and Ianto is reunited with his sister, but all is not well at the Hub
1. Chapter 1

**No Surprises?**

Jack drove like a maniac. He wanted to get back to the Hub.

He was alone in the SUV, but his mind was full of confusion and doubt. Pulling up at the bottom of Roald Dahl Plass, Jack jumped out, locked the car and headed for the tourist office. He pushed the door open, then stopped in his tracks. Looking straight ahead, there he was the course of his confusion, his doubt. There stood Ianto Jones.

"Lock up, Ianto. I need to speak to you in my office...Now!"

Ianto looked confused, but did as Jack said and locked up the tourist office. Ianto never spoke but went to Jacks office and just stood there looking confused. He didn't know what to think or say. Had he done something wrong?.

Jack didn't look up as Ianto knocked on his door before walking into his office. He took a deep breath and then let it out. Jack started to speak, but didn't look at Ianto.

"You lied to me...again." He finally made eye contact after a few seconds silence. "You said you didn't have any living relatives. Well, guess what? I think I just ran into your sister. You do have a sister don't you?" Jack held his hand up, silencing Ianto. "No, let me guess. You don't want her knowing your in Cardiff? No? You don't get along with her? What, Ianto? Why wouldn't you not tell me about her?" Jack stood, rounding the desk. "I gave you the benefit of the doubt after Lisa. But here you go again. Testing me."

Ianto stood there speechless, then spoke. "I hated my family. I had a drink and drug problems when I was a teenager and my mam kicked me out. I went to live in a youth hostel and went to college and got good grades and got back on my feet. I got a job in a coffee shop. Got a flat then joined Torchwood at the age of 19." It just all poured out. He'd been holding it in so long, he felt relieved.

Jack shook his head and stood. Ianto took a pace back. "But you lied, Ianto. Why not just tell me the truth? Did you lie on your application form to Torchwood One? Have you lied since you were 19? I know about your past. I've read your file. Bad boy makes good. Fine. But don't you ever lie to me again." He stood nose to nose with Ianto. "Understood?"

"Understood!" He licked his lips nervously. "How about we tell each other everything?"

Jack took a pace back and went to sit down again. He laced his hands behind his head. "Sit." He waited until the younger man sat down. "I lost my father to war when I was 12. We moved around a lot after that. Then I joined a Time Agency." He held out his hands. "Here I am. Now you, the truth, mind."

"Born in Newport. Grew up on a poor housing estate. Started dropping out of school when I was 13. Got into drugs and drink when I was 15. Mam kicked me out when I was 16. Then as I said, went to a youth hostel went to college. Lost contact with mum and sister. Tad died when I was 12."

Jack listened, frowning when he heard about the drugs and drink. "Do you still take drugs and drink, Ianto?" He moved in his chair, leaning forward. "Wouldn't you try and contact your sister? Do you even know where she lives? If she's married, has kids?"

"I don't take drugs and don't drink myself silly anymore, Jack. I learned the hard way. And no, I don't know where she lives or if she has kids or if she is married. I would like to get back in touch, but she hates me for what I did to the family."

Jack. sighed. "I don't think that's quite true." Jack stood up and paced. "I overheard her speaking to a friend, Susan I think, she was talking about her brother, Ianto. How they'd argued when he was a teenager.. lost touch. How she wanted to get in touch with him again, but didn't know how. I took the liberty of taking down her name." Jack picked a piece of paper off his desk and handed it to Ianto. "If you need time off, you got it, but do it today, now. Today." Jack repeated. "Make things right, Ianto."

"Thank you, Jack. Come with me, I cant do this on my own. Jack please?"

Jack could not tear his eye away from Ianto's face. Something was drawing him to the younger man. He was seeing him in a different light, and it scared him a little. "Sure. I'll drive you, but you go in alone."

"Jack I can't do it!" Tears welled up in Ianto's eyes. "I'm not going then, if your not there to support me.

Jack put his hands on Ianto's upper arms. "You have to do this alone, Ianto. I'll wait for you in the car. It has to be you, don't you see that?"

"Okay Jack, I'll go. Can we go now please? Ianto blinked away the tears and fixed his tie. "Jack?"

"Yeah, right. Let's go." Jack grabbed his greatcoat and followed Ianto down to the sliding door. When they were inside the lift, Jack couldn't keep his eyes off the younger man. Ianto didn't seem to notice. One in the car, Jack drove to an estate just outside Cardiff, and parked outside a house. "I'll wait here for you."

Ianto got out of the car. and walked up the path and knocked on the door. He turned around to look at Jack.

Jack watched Ianto walk slowly up the path and knock on the door. His heart went out to him, as Ianto looked back at him. The woman he'd seen that day in town, opened the door. She first looked shocked then pulled Ianto into her arms and they both began to cry. Ianto went inside and the door was shut.

Half an hour later. Ianto came out and tapped on the window of the car. "Jack Rhi wants you to come in."

Jack gave Ianto a funny look, but got out of the car and followed him back inside. "Is this a good idea? Did she ask what you did?"

"I told I worked for the government, but I would really like you as my boss and my lover to tell her about us. I hate lies Jack. And I love you and your meeting my family.

Jack followed Ianto into the front room. Rhiannon stood as they entered. Jack introduced himself. "I work closely with Ianto. We, work for the Government." Jack looked at Ianto, who was wringing his hands. "I...love your brother, and want to be with him." Ianto looked up. "I hope that's okay with you." They sat and talked for an hour or more, until finally Jack and Ianto left together, happy.

They got back into the car. Ianto was smiling. He'd seen his sister. Met his brother in law and had a niece and nephew.

Jack couldn't help smiling at the younger man. He looked really happy. "About this lover, thing." Jack watched Ianto's face. "We haven't actually done anything yet. I was thinking, dinner, movie. Maybe some romantic music. Stay over tonight..." He watched for Ianto's reaction. He was blushing.

Ianto had called Jack his lover, but they hadn't done anything, not even kissed. So why did he say it? "Jack that would be lovely, thanks. Your place or mine?"

Jack shook his head and smiled. "Mine, I think. I need to be here, Ianto, just in case." He leaned over and kissed Ianto on the cheek. "Glad it worked out with Rhiannon. I like her. Johnny is a bit strange, though."

"Fine by me as long as I'm with you Jack. Yeah, she hasn't changed from when she was a teenager, he laughed "And yeah Johnny is a bit strange. She was a bit shocked about me coming out, though."

"Coming out. Ianto," Jack stopped the car at the next available spot. "Do you know what you want? Is it me? Do you love me, or am I just someone to look up to? Don't mix the two, please. Not for me. Make sure it's what you want."

Ianto looked into Jacks incredibly blue eyes. "Jack, I love you and I want to be with you. I live for you. Your my life and I hope you feel the same. Yes I loved Lisa, but that's in the past. I couldn't love her anymore. I couldn't save her. I love you Jack Harkness."

Jack finally understood the feeling he had back at the Hub and on the way to Rhiannon's... he really did love Ianto with all his heart. He wanted to be with him, make love with him, for the rest of the younger man's life. "I...I think I do love you. Didn't know until today. I want us to be together. I want everything that you want, and more."

Ianto grinned and wrapped his arms around Jack and looked into his eyes. "I love you." Ianto kiss him.

Jack leaned into the kiss, putting his hand against Ianto's cheek. The kiss felt good. Felt right. He wanted to stay here the rest of the day, kissing this Welsh beauty.

Ianto broke the kiss for air. "You wanna get back to the Hub and get more comfy? Ianto winked.

"Fine by me." Jack pulled out into traffic and headed back to Cardiff Bay. It was going to be a very interesting evening... for both of them.

They got back to the Hub. They had to play it cool as the others where there.

Jack and Ianto avoided each other as much as possible. It wasn't easy. Gwen watched as Ianto took round coffee, but didn't take any to Jack. She noticed Jack looking out of his window, but when he saw her looked, backed away. She smiled.

It was so hard not to look at Jack for the rest of the day. That was his daily thing, watch Jack and think of them together. When Jack told everyone to meet in the boardroom, Ianto wondered if he was going to tell them.

Jack was stood at the head of the table, hands crossed over his chest, face unreadable. Ianto was the last to enter. Jack beckoned him to sit in the chair next to him. "I...we need to tell you something. It was something that happened today..." Jack looked at Ianto, who had his head bowed slightly. "I found out today, that the person I fell in love with, loves me." He walked round to stand behind Ianto's chair, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I love Ianto Jones, and he, thankfully, loves me." The room fell silent.

Ianto blushed red. He stood up, turned and wrapped his arms round Jack. "Yes, I do love you Jack." they kissed. Owen and Tosh were ok with the relationship, but Gwen stormed out.

Jack held Ianto at arms length and smiled sadly at him. They both knew that Gwen would take it badly. "Just let her get used to the idea. She'll come around." Jack didn't believe it for one minute. He knew Gwen still felt something for him.

Ianto looked up and saw Tosh looking at him sadly. He smiled at her and then left the boardroom. Jack didn't try to stop him.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" said Tosh.

Jack shook his head. "He knows how I feel about him."

"Unfortunately, so does Gwen." Owen added.

"No surprise there then," said Jack, walking out of the boardroom and back to his office.

Gwen was waiting for him.

As Jack entered his office, he noticed a broken mug on the floor and coffee spilt on his desk.

"Don't take it out on him, Gwen. I love him, too."

"Love him? I thought we had something, Jack."Jack rolled his eyes. "You have Rhys. Let me at least be happy, Gwen."

Gwen walked towards Jack. "I finished with Rhys this mornin'. I was waiting to tell you. But you were off with...with…him!"

"His name is Ianto, and we were at his sister. Who I might add, he hasn't seen since he was 16." He walked around the broken mug and sat down. "I never asked you to finish with Rhys. Hell, we don't have anything going. Never really did."

"Oh, that's right. You would say that. Have you dad 'im yet Jack? Is that what you want, the coffee boy?"

"Yes, it is. He's exactly who I want. Go home. Make up with Rhys."

"Rhys is dead," Gwen laughed, a high pitched laugh. "I killed him for you, Jack. So we could be together."

Jack stood up and looked at Gwen. "Why? I never…."

Jack saw Ianto walking up behind Gwen.

Gwen turned, taking out her gun.

"No!" shouted Jack.

Ianto tried to wrestle the gun from Gwen.

It was between them when it went off.

The sound the gun shot made was deafening.

Gwen and Ianto looked shocked.

The gun fell to the floor.

"Ianto!" screamed Jack.

"Jack….." it was almost a whisper from Ianto's lips

Gwen's lifeless body fell to the floor.

Ianto stood there, looking down at her. He was covered in her blood.

"Jack…..!"

Jack picked the gun up and checked Gwen's pulse, even though he knew she was dead.

Owen and Tosh rushed into the Hub.

"Jack, we heard a gun go off."

Jack took hold of Ianto and they moved to the saw the blood on Ianto's shirt."Ianto, are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "Gwen…."

Jack spoke, his voice low but firm. "Gwen pulled a gun on Ianto. They fought and it went off. Gwen's dead." He looked at Owen. "She said he killer Rhys. Better get over to her flat and check it out."

Owen looked at Jack for a moment and then nodded.

Tosh slowly climbed the stairs and looked at Gwen's still form. "She really must have loved you, Jack."

Jack closed his eyes and pulled Ianto to him.


	2. Chapter 2

No Surprises? Chapter Two

Leaving the Hub, Owen made his way over to Rhys and Gwen's flat, his heart in his mouth. 

**Had Gwen really killed Rhys so she could be with Jack? Surely not. She loved Rhys, didn't she?**

Thoughts went round and round in Owen's head.

Gwen had a torrid affair with Owen. It was mainly the sex, but they were attracted to one another. He knew it would end. It was too good to last. But he never, ever though Gwen would do a thing like this.

**Hold on a minute, we don't even know if she did shoot Rhys yet**

Owen pulled up a short way from their flat. He turned of the engine and just sat there. He didn't want to go inside He didn't want to know if Gwen was telling the truth or not. So far it was just talk, not real. Not yet.

Opening the door, Owen got out of the SUV and headed across the street. His heart was in his mouth.

"Be alive. Be alive. Be bloody alive." He repeated over and over again.

**As if saying it over and over will make it so, you bloody fool, Harper **

Owen opened the front door with the key Jack took from Gwen and went inside. He looked around the hall and bedroom. Nothing.

"Rhys, you 'ome, mate? Rhys?"

No reply.

**Maybe he's at work**

Owen ventured further through to the living room/kitchen area. As he moved further into the room, his eyes opened wide in horror. 

**No!**

Rhys was lying on the kitchen floor, a knife protruding from between his shoulder blades. His dead eyes were staring at Owen.

"Arh! Sorry, mate."

Owen took out his phone and dialled Jack's number.

"It's Owen. I'm at Gwen's." pause. "Rhys is dead."

"Are you sure?" 

"Trust me. I'm a doctor. Knifed in the back."

Jack sighed. "She said she shot him."

"Does it make any difference, Jack? He's dead."

"Okay. Call the police."

"Will do. How's Ianto?"

"Still a bit shocked, but he'll be fine. Get back when you can."

"Will do. Bye."

Owen hung up and phoned the police, before putting his phone away. 

Sitting on the couch, Owen run a hand through his hair, remembering better times with Gwen at his flat. He smiled at the image of Gwen, laughing.

A knock at the door brought him back to the present.

PC Andy Davidson stood there, face serious and unreadable.

"He's in the kitchen," was all Owen said.

"Where's Gwen, then?" Andy asked, walking through the flat.

"She's with Jack."

"Does she know about…Rhys?"

"Yes, she does."

Owen wasn't giving anything away.

"And what brought you here today, then?"

Owen smiled. "Gwen asked me to pop by and see Rhys. He was a little drunk last night, and she left this morning without talking to him." He lied.

Andy sighed. "I see. When can I talk to Gwen, then?"

"I don't know, mate. I'll 'ave to speak to Jack first."

"Right. And why is that?"

"He's….looking after he, isn't he. You know Jack." Owen tried to laugh it off.

"I'll need to get a statement from you later, of course."

"Yep, I'll be there, mate. Don't worry."

Interview over, Owen left and drove back to the Hub. 

Jack was waiting in his office with Ianto and Tosh. They were all drinking whiskey.

"Where's Gwen's body?"Jack pointed to the autopsy bay.

"She really did it then," said Tosh. "Killed Rhys."

"Yeah, she did."

Ianto sat in silence, drinking his whiskey. Jack kept an eye on him.

"So, you want me to do an autopsy or what?"

Jack shook his head and sighed. "No need to. We know what killed her."

"Straight down to the vaults then?"

"Yeah."

"No!" shouted Ianto, standing. "She'll be cold down there."Jack stood and placed an arm around Ianto's shoulders. "She'll be fine, Yan. We'll make sure of that. It'll be okay, you'll see"

Ianto sat down, turning his glass in his hand. "I'm….sorry. It….just went off." He raised tear filled eyes to Jack. "I didn't mean to kill Gwen."

"It wasn't your fault," said Tosh, kneeling beside him. "It wasn't."

"It….doesn't make me….feel any better." A lone tear made a wet track down his pale cheek. He made no attempt to wipe it away.

Owen lowered his head, then went down the stairs to the autopsy room. He rounded the table and just stood there for the longest moment.

A white sheet covered Gwen. The middle stained red with her blood.

He removed the sheet very slowly, not wanting to see her face. It was too painful, too raw.

"You silly cow," Owen said, under his breath. 


End file.
